


Clobbering in the Meat Aisle

by Lora_Blackmane



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Kid call Habit dad and Kamal father, Gen, Light Angst, The aftereffects of FK doing what we all want to do: hitting Habit's dad in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: Flower Kid reflects after punching his dad's father at the store.





	Clobbering in the Meat Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed a tooth flower family story (that's literally all I provide in the discord besides stupid *** what did you expect).   
> Flower Kid refers to Habit as their dad and Kamal as their father.

Ok, so maybe punching dad's father in the middle of the meat section wasn't the best idea. But it wasn't their fault they punched him! Anyone else in their gardener's boots would have done the same thing! That didn't stop them from being sent to their room and banned from the grocery shop though...or from upsetting their dad.

Flower Kid let out a quiet sigh, laid back on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. They were so stupid; they should have just walked away the moment he noticed him. But no, they had to start a fight and not only get themselves banned from the store, but also make dad see his terrible dad. If they hadn't reacted that way their dad-

"Hey, kid."

Startled, Flower Kid quickly sat up and turned towards the door where their father Kamal was standing. They were worried for a second, but his soft smile quelled most of the fears they had. Slowly, they waved at their father. Their father tilted his head, his and flower kids silent way of asking to come in. Dad just asked what was on his mind, usually in that confusingly blunt way father hated. The reminder of what they did and the guilt of it made Flower Kid want to deny their father entry, but at the same time they needed to know how dad was. So instead of shaking their head no, they shook it yes and father came and sat down beside them.

After a few minutes Flower Kid looked at their father and changed their flower into their dad's favorite: a tooth lily. "How's your dad doing?" Flower Kid nodded and Kamal smiled before saying, "he's fine kid..." His smile fell though as he was saying it and flower kid knew he was lying. Father wasn't good at lying. He seemed to realize this as well because he quickly retracted that statement. "No, no he's not; but he will be. It'll take awhile though."

Flower kid's flower wilted a bit at the confirmation that what they did hurt dad. He had been doing so well lately and they just had to be an absolute fu-

Father gently squeezed their shoulder. "Hey, don't go down that road kid. We don't need two family members to spiral into depression in the same night." Still upset, Flower Kid looked away from their father. He was right of course, but that didn't stop the negative feelings from coming. Father seemed to realize this as well (he always did; he could read flower kid like an open book no matter how hard they tried to hide something) so he tries a new tactic.

"hey, he'll be ok. Let's try to look at the positive things right now ok?" You know that he's just saying that. There's no positives in this situation, only bad bad ba-

"Hell-o ther frend! =-D" Startled flower kid looked up and was met with his dad's old puppet (when did his father leave to go get that? They didn't even notice him move) After a few more minutes Flower Kid shyly waved hello to it.

"Do u wana talk about y u r sad?" Did they? They weren't really sure. It couldn't hurt to try though. Slowly, Flower Kid started to write down what had happened earlier that day

"It sounds like u had a bad day. =-(" "But at lest u wont see him again!" Flower Kid blinked. That was true; now that they couldn't go to that store anymore, they wouldn't have to see dad's father again. That store was the only reason they went to town so they probably wouldn't see him again.

"Evrything will b ok." Yeah, yeah it would. Everything would be ok, after dad talked to his therapist and if they weren't arrested. The puppet kept talking for awhile longer and slowly flower kid calmed down.

"Are you feeling better?" Flower Kid looked at their dad, then nodded once. He sighed with relief.

"That's good. Hey, since we forgot about the groceries in all the commotion I'm just going order some pizza. I'll come get you when dinner's here ok?" Flower Kid quickly shook their head yes. Their father started to close the door, but before he closed it all the way though...

"Hey, kid? If you hadn't punched him I would have." With that quiet admission and one last comforting smile, Kamal quietly closed the door and went back to the living room to wait for the delivery man, leaving flower kid alone again.


End file.
